Understanding
by berlindia
Summary: Chanyeol dan Sehun terkadang memiliki penafsiran berbeda dalam setiap kata yang di ucapkan atau yang di dengarkan. Sialnya, Chanyeol selalu terlambat untuk sadar. Dan Sehun selalu kebingungan sendiri untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi inilah yang membuat keduanya saling tertarik satu sama lain. / Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun/ ChanHun/ T/ Crack Couple


Saya sudah mencoba membuat ChanKai dan HunKai..

Dan sekarang saya bereksperimen dengan ChanHun hahahaha

Oia, ada yang tahu film **The Liar and his lover**? Mungkin kalian bakalan familiar kalo baca fanfic ini.. Soalnya memang saya terinspirasi ma film itu..

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Understanding

Cast : Park Chayeol x Oh Sehun

Song : Dewa 19 – Risalah Hati

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tahu siapa yang mendatangi bangkunya cukup dari aroma parfum dan suara langkah kaki. Sehun sudah terbiasa jika manusia yang kini berdiri disamping bangkunya selalu datang menghampirinya saat pulang sekolah. Paling sekedar mengajaknya pulang bersama, meski pada akhirnya Sehun selalu menolak. Mau bagaimana lagi ia lebih suka pulang dengan bus dibandingkan vespa.

"Hun.." panggilan itu membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepala. Pura-pura terkejut menemukan namja jangkung itu berada disampingnya. Kadang Sehun berpikir jika kakak kelasnya ini memiliki hormone kebahagiaan berlebihan untuk tersenyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Sehun sedikit terganggu dengan bisikan teman-temannya yang lain. Perkataan kakak kelasnya itu membuat semua temannya berpikir jika ia selalu di antar pulang olehnya. Sehun kini menatap namja yang tampak menunjukkan wajah sedikit bersalah. Dibandingkan untuk bertanya atau protes Sehun malah lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Maaf, soalnya surga jauh," dan seketika kelas berubah semakin riuh dengan sorakan antara menggodanya atau mengejek atau.. entahlah. Tapi Sehun hanya menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Ah! Masa tidak ada reaksi sama sekali!" keluh kakak kelasnya dengan wajah kecewa. Mungkin kakak kelas Sehun itu ingin melihat waja terkejut atau rona merah di pipi Sehun. Tapi sayang, kakak kelasnya itu tidak tahu jika Sehun bersyukur dalam hati _Thankfully, I've calmed down._

"Chanyeol-hyung.." panggil Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman yang kembali terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau mendapatkan perkataan itu dari radio kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah kaku. Ah, kehilangan kata-kata ia sekarang. Semua orang kembali bersorak, kali ini Sehun tahu jika teman-temannya tengah mejek Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Sehun menunjukkan tersenyum miring, terkesan meremehkan.

Bukan Chanyeol jika namja itu tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Chanyeol malah menundukkan wajahnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Untuk kali ini Sehun sedikit begidig ngeri ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah serius. Ia inginnya menghindar saat Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanannya.

"Kau itu milikku," bisiknya pelan yang membuat tubuh Sehun membeku. Ia kaget karena suara dan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol menyapa daun telinganya. "Akan aku pastikan itu." Kali ini bukan hanya bisikan tapi juga gigitan kecil yang membuat Sehun sontak memegang telinga kanannya dengan refleks. Kelasnya yang awalnya gaduh mendadak terdengar sunyi. Tidak hanya Sehun yang kaget melihat tingkah Chanyeol, semua orang kaget. Chanyeol biasanya hanya menggoda Sehun tidak sampai mengigit.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah. Ia malu, bukan, bukan malu pada Chanyeol tapi pada semua pasang mata yang menatapnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya karena malu tapi juga karena marah pada Chanyeol yang seenaknya mempermalukannya. "Ka—"

Suara Sehun tercekat saat Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dengan sedikit memaksa. Perbuatan Chanyeol membuat Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya. Lagi, Sehun menemukan senyuman Chanyeol yang lebar. Tapi bukan senyuman jenaka maupun hangat. Ini senyuman obsesinya yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau itu milikku."

Dan Sehun baru sadar ia seharusnya tidak meremehkan orang macam Park Chanyeol yang kini dengan seenaknya meraup bibirnya tanpa tahu malu..

_Hidupku tanpa cintamu_

_Bagai malam tanpa bintang_

_Cintaku tanpa sambutmu_

_Bagai panas tanpa hujan_

_Jiwaku berbisik lirih ku harus milikimu_

.

.

—FIRST—

.

.

Awal ketertarikannya pada Sehun itu cukup sederhana sangat sederhana bahkan pasaran. Chanyeol hanya berjalan sedikit terburu-buru saat ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Saat dipersimpangan jalan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang dengan bahunya juga. Meski benturan kedua bahu mereka terdengar keras. Tidak ada satu pun yang jatuh.

Keduanya tidak meminta maaf, keduanya hanya saling bertatap sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Mata Chanyeol menatap lekat name tag pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya. Oh Sehun. Chanyeol kini menatap mata namja yang juga sedang menilainya.

"Kau tahu istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa ia sepertinya sangat familiar dengan namja dihadapannya. Sehun kini memiringkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian kaget sendiri dengan perkataan yang ia ucapkan barusan. "Ah! Maaf aku hanya asal bicara," ujarnya dengan terburu-buru. "Jangan anggap serius perkataanku." Ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Tapi..

"Aku percaya," ujar Chanyeol dengan tegas sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun. Jelas namja pucat itu menunjukkan wajah terkejut. "Karena aku merasakannya saat ini juga," Sehun sedikit memundurkan langkahnya tapi Chanyeol malah menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membuat jarak antara Sehun dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi yang membuat Sehun sedikit risih adalah bola mata Chanyeol yang tampak menjelajahi wajahnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Seolah sedang mencoba mengingat wajah Sehun dengan cepat namun detail. "Aku terpesona melihat senyumanmu."

"…"

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ah, rupanya sekarang Chanyeol yang bicara melantur.

"Tidak." Refleks Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas. Sehun dengan sedikit keras menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun Sehun bergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Tapi menurut Sehun itu kesalahan pertamanya saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Karena selanjutnya ia kembali membuat kesalahan yang membuat Chanyeol kembali menemuinya. Kembali mendatanginya. Dan kini kembali memaksanya untuk menerima Chanyeol. Entah itu obsesi atau benar-benar cinta, Sehun tidak tahu.

.

.

—SECON—

.

.

"Kau menyukai Park Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol saat Sehun tidak sengaja mampir ke toko kaset. Entah sial atau berkah ia kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Dia jenius." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil menatap foto seorang musisi yang tengah duduk diatas piano disamping pemuda yang tengah memeluk gitar.

"Sayang dia sudah meninggal," ujar Sehun pelan dengan senyum sendu. "Padahal aku suka dengan semua instrument ciptaan kedua Park bersaudara ini," Sehun sedikit tidak rela karena setelah Yixing meninggal tidak ada lagi instrument yang mereka ciptakan. "Dan sekarang Adiknya, Park Chanyeol pun hanya membuat lagu untuk orang lain," gumam Sehun dengan wajah kecewa namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Park Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun sambil menatap cover kaset yang ia pegang dan wajah Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi selama ini aku sudah berada dekat dengan idolaku sendiri?" gumam Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan terperangah. "Aku paling suka melihat kedua Park memainkan instrument bersama," lagi Sehun mengatakannya dengan lancar meski dengan suara hampir menyerupai bisikan. "Betapa beruntungnya aku."

"…" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, bingung untuk merespon apa. Ia selalu terperangah antara terkejut dan terpesona dengan semua ucapan spontan yang keluar dari kedua bibir tipis milik Sehun.

"Ah!" seru Sehun dengan terkejut. Ia selalu saja terlambat untuk sadar jika ia kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Chanyeol bingung untuk merespon. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.. emh.."

"Kau memang beruntung," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun itu kalau sudah kebingungan lucu setengah mati, apa lagi ditambah dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Ia jadi teringat kakaknya yang jika kebingungan hanya bisa diam mematung. "Karena idolamu ini juga menyukaimu."

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi tangannya malah kembali mengembalikan kaset yang masih tersegel rapih diraknya. Dan malah merogoh tasnya dengan cepat. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu album koleksinya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang tidak bingung dengan kelakuan Sehun sekarang.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya Sehun yang malah membuat Chanyeol sontak tertawa dengan keras. Tuh kan, Sehun itu benar-benar sulit sekali untuk ditebak. Melihat tatapan penuh harap namja berkulit pucat itu membuat Chanyeol mengambil kaset milik Sehun dan mengambil sepidol yang sudah disiapkan Sehun. Menorehkan tandanga tangannya. "Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum senang sambil memasukan kembali kasetnya.

"…"

Saat Sehun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Ia malah canggung sendiri dan Chanyeol tampak tersenyum kepadanya. Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai senyuman Sehun yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Sehun benar-benar bingung sekarang mau mengatakan apa. Tapi ada satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Eh?" gumam Chanyeol kebingungan saat Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya hingga sembilan puluh derajat. Karena tidak ada respon apa pun dari Chanyeol, Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berkata. "Te..terimakasih." Danpergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol, sambil berlari malah. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan tercengang sebelum kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Ya Tuhan.. dia lucu sekali.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Chanyeol tertawa sampai-sampai tubuhnya membungkuk karena perutnya terasa sakit, saking terlalu banyak tertawa hanya karena mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun.

Itu memang pertemuan keduanya dengan Sehun. Tapi pertemuan ketiga merupakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin mendapatkan Sehun. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun lebih banyak menghindar dari pada merespon. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun itu sedikit membingungkan, entah dia menghindar karena malu atau karena terganggu. Chanyeol merasa mendekati Sehun itu selayaknya mendekati seorang gadis. Ya, membingungkan meski Sehun kadang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

—THIRD—

.

.

Air mata Sehun mengalir begitu saja dengan sebegitu lancarnya. Tubuhnya merinding hingga tanpa sadar menjatuhkan buku beserta tempat pensilnya sendiri. Dan suara nyaring itu membuat seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano menghentikan permainannya. Tapi kini Sehun terperangah karena ternyata Chanyeol yang memainkan piano itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika ia akan menangis. Tapi Sehun lebih memilih untuk memungut buku dan tempat pensilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku merinding," ringis Sehun pelan sambil mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang masih duduk dihadapan piano. "Kenapa kau tidak menciptakan instrument lagi?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya beranjak berdiri mengelus wajah Sehun yang masih basah. Chanyeil hanya ingin membuktikannya sendiri kalau Sehun benar-benar menangis. Tapi namja pucat itu malah terlihat membuka karena kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang diambang pintu. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tersentak kaget. Meski hanya satu orang yang berbicara sebenarnya banyak orang yang menunggu di ambang pintu. Sehun sebenarnya tahu siapa yang bertanya. Kim Jongin, teman sekelasnya.

"Sekarang kelas musik ya?" tanya Chanyeol lirih yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang guru yang tiba-tiba datang. "Oh! Chanyeol!" serunya sang guru wanita itu dengan terkejut. "Kau tidak ada kelas?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau membantu kelasku?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. Kalau ia bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Sehun. Berarti tidak ada ruginya ia memanfaatkan jam kosongnya untuk membantu sang guru. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat sang guru bersorak dengan riang. Bukan, bukan, gurunya ini bukannya suka pada Chanyeol tapi pada pengetahuan musik Chanyeol.

.

.

—FOURTH—

.

.

Sehun baru saja melewati lorong sekolah ketika melihat Chanyeol dikerumuni oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Maunya Sehun, untuk tidak peduli pada Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa tidak peduli saat mendengar perkataan salah satu orang dari tiga namja yang ternyata tengah mengejek Chanyeol..

"Tsk, kau bukan apa-apa jika tidak ada kakakmu," dan yang paling Sehun benci Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Banyak rumor yang beredar jika Chanyeol hanya seorang musisi gadungan. Karena mereka tidak tahu jika selama ini Chanyeol masih menjadi pencipta lagu untuk orang lain bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak pantas menjadi musisi."

Anggap Sehun gila tapi ia tidak takut sama sekali. Karena ia menghadapi teman sekelasnya sendiri, itu yang tengah mengejek bernama Kim Jongin. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae yang terlihat hanya menemani Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada segerombolan orang itu. "Apa senior ini pernah membuat salah pada kalian?" tanya Sehun dengan heran. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun tapi ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah karena menahan marah. Sejak tadi Chanyeol bingung kenapa adik kelasnya ini mendampratnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau menyukai Sehun juga ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum bersahabat. Jongin tampak terkejut melihat seniornya yang tersenyum dan melihat tampang Sehun yang shock. Tapi yang tidak Chanyeol prediksi Jongin tiba-tiba mencekram kerahnya dengan keras. Menatapnya dengan geram.

_BRUGH_

Tapi.. yang lebih mengejutkan dan tidak diprediksi sama sekali adalah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan keras hingga namja tan itu terjatuh. Sehun melakukannya agar melepas cengkaraman Jongin pada kerah seragam Chanyeol. Semua orang kaget, terutama Sehunnya sendiri. Sehun terlihat kebingungan antara ingin meminta maaf dan membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Hanya saja yang ia lakukan malah menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan lari begitu saja. Meninggalakan Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang terlihat terperangah.

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kejadian barusan sambil berlari menarik tangan Chanyeol. Sayang Sehun lagi-lagi tidak sadar jika sendari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tersenyum. Lucunya keduanya tanpa sadar malah berlari ke lantai paling atas gedung sekolah dan berhenti di toilet. Yah, di dalam toilet.

Nafas keduanya terdengar compang-camping. Mereka tetap berlari meski sadar dan yakin Jongin dan teman-temannya tidak akan mengejar keduanya. Dan saat mata keduanya bertemu.. yang terjadi.. keduanya tertawa dengan keras. Meski Chanyeol sambil memegang lutunya dan Sehun sembil menghadap dinding, menaruh dahinya diatas permukaan dinding yang dingin. Ah~ toh kedunya memang tertawa dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku suka mendengar instrument ciptaan kalian berdua," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan bahunya. "Kalian kakak beradik yang terlihat sangat akur," ujar Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. "Kalian benar-benar.. HMPHT!" seru Sehun dengan terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan keras.

"Ah! Maaf!" seru Chanyeol dengan terkejut dengan tindakan spontannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku.." Chanyeol tampak menunjukkan senyum sendunya sambil meringis pelan. "Aku tidak mau bukannya tidak bisa," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dalam diam. "Setiap aku menciptakan instrument aku selalu mengingat wajah kakakku," Chanyeol tampak menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengingat wajahnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak menangis." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menangis."

"Aku..eh?" dan yah, prediksi Sehun benar. Chanyeol sampai terkejut sendiri dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. "Tunggu sebentar," ujar Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Sehun. "Jangan melihat." Titah Chanyeol masih sambil menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan posisi tangan kiri yang mencekram lutunya sendiri. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya merasa tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Tapi Chanyeol kembali tertegun saat mendapatkan tangan Sehun yang menepuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Sehun membuat air mata Chanyeol terhenti. Sehun tampak meraup kepala Chanyeol dan malah memeluk kepala Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi menunduk. "Aku ada disini untukmu."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mencekram kedua lengan atas Sehun dengan erat. Saat Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya. Tujuannya hanya satu dan ternyata Sehun menerimanya saat bibirnya bersarang dengan sempurna diatas bibir Sehun. Entahlah Sehun pun tampaknya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menerimanya begitu saja. Meski Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang Yixing, oke?" bisik Chanyeol sambil menaruh dahinya di bahu Sehun. "Aku benci mengingatnya." Dan Sehun hanya bisa diam. Tidak melakukan apa pun meski ia tahu Chanyeol hanya benci untuk mengingat kakaknya sendiri bukan membenci kakaknya.

Karena yang Chanyeol ingat hanyalah wajah kesakitan kakaknya saat meregang nyawa. Semua orang tahu Yixing tewas karena kecelakaan mobil. Mobilnya benar-benar hancur karena tertindih truk yang oleng. Ia hanya merasa, jika dulu ia bisa menghentikannya untuk tidak pergi, mungkin kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena sebelum kakaknya pergi menemui kekasihnya dan meninggakannya sendiri di apartemen. Ia merasa kakaknya akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Kakaknya pegi begitu saja..

Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin memiliki seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya sendiri. Menjadi orang yang bisa ia andalkan. Setidaknya ia hanya ingin seseorang yang menemaninya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Dan seseorang itu, Chanyeol rasa adalah adik kelasnya yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya. Oh Sehun.

_Simpan mawar yang kuberi_

_Mungkin wanginya mengilhami_

_Sudikah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu_

_Sebelum kau ludahi aku_

_Sebelum kau robek hatiku_

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku itu bukan kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menciumku tiba-tiba?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tidak kalah kesal. Keduanya masih berada di dalam kelas dan masih ada beberapa temannya yang menatap ia dan kekasihnya ini dengan wajah tercengang. Hei, ini bukan pertunjukan yang bisa dikonsumsi oleh semua kalangan dan semua umur. "Aku hanya tidak mau flu karena sekarang musim gugur." Makannya Sehun lebih memilih bus yang hangat dibandingkan vespa.

"Sikapmu itu Hun," perjelas Chanyeol sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas meja Sehun. "Bukan masalah kau menolak tawaranku, toh nanti aku juga akan mengunjungi apartemenmu," ucap Chanyeol dengan enteng. "Kenapa kau sebegitu dinginnya di depan semua orang?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun menghela nafas dengan malas.

"Aku pulang bersamamu," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya sambil beranjak dari bangkunya. Tapi Chanyeol malah menarik pergelangan Sehun dan membuat namja pucat itu kembali duduk dibangkunya. "Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Jangan disini, kita bicarakan saja berdua," ujar Sehun dengan gemas. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan pada akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Hei, ia baru sadar jika beberapa adik kelasnya ini menatapnya dan kekasihnya dengan penasaran. Ia selalu lupa dengan segala hal jika bertemu dengan Sehun. "Dasar.." keluh Sehun dengan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak pakai vespa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol malah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Lagi, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku tidak butuh senyumanmu tapi jawaban."

"Jutek," ejek Chanyeol yang tidak berpengaruh apa pun pada Sehun. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin pulang bersamamu," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat bibir Sehun berkedut. Dan itu terlihat jelas oleh Chanyeol. "Kalau mau tersenyum, tersenyum saja," goda Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Sehun. Dan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun benar-benar tersenyum. "Ke apartemenku saja ya?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, toh, besok hari libur dan ia bisa menginap tanpa takut terlambat ke sekolah.

Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen ia menemukan foto Yixing. Sayang, ia tidak berkenalan secara langsung dengan kakak Chanyeol yang memiliki wajah sama tampannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Sebuah penghargaan sebagai musisi untuk Park Chanyeol. Yah, hanya Chanyeol seorang. Karena sekarang Chanyeol bisa membuat instrument music lagi, seperti dulu.

"Terimakasih," bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. "Karena ada Sehun, aku bisa membuat instrument lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan bersemangat sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dari samping. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya."Oia, mau minum apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Dan Sehun hanya menjawab dengan kata 'terserah'.

Baru saja Sehun akan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak yang membuat Sehun hampir jatuh terjungkal.

"Jangan duduk disitu!" seru Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi Sehun malah menselonjorkan kakinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan sofa. "Sehun!"

"Apa?!" teriak Sehun dengan kesal.

"Itu tempat yang biasa dipakai kakakku dan kekasihnya untuk melakukan adegan ranjang," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang serius. "Masa kau mau tiduran ditempat bekas mereka," ucap Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab dengan degusan kecil oleh Sehun. "Kenapa kau malah tiduran?"

"Jika mereka selalu melakukannya disini, berarti ini tempat yang paling nyaman kan?" tanya Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya tanpa mengindahkan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat terperangah. "Hei! Hei!" gumam Sehun masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol kini tengah mengurung tubuhnya. Saat Sehun membuka matanya ia bisa melihat Chanyeol ada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa?"

"Ingin mencobanya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Boleh," jawab Sehun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ah ya, pertama kali Chanyeol jatuh cinta ya.. karena senyuman Sehun ini. Tapi kali ini cara Sehun tersenyum sedikit berbeda, karena Sehun nyatanya tengah menggodanya. Dan lagi, Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu hal yang lucu?"

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya meski ia harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. "Kenapa kau berbeda sekali jika dihadapan orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol yang malah membuat Sehun semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Hingga bibir keduanya hampir menempel. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Sehun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentuh pelan bibir Chanyeol dengan kedua bibir tipisnya. Kali ini Sehun yang tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Bukankah ini jauh lebih mendebarkan jika aku melakukannya hanya untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun nyatanya membuat Chanyeol langsung menyerang kekasihnya sendiri. Hingga ia lupa jika kini ia tengah menindih tubuh Sehun. Untuk kali ini saja, Sehun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan meraup bibirnya dengan sebrutal dan tergesah-gesah macam ini. Sampai-sampai Sehun harus mendorong dada Chanyeol, karena kekasihnya membuat tubuhnya sesak. Bukannya menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun yang Chanyeol lakukan malah memeluk tubuh Sehun. Bahkan kini Chanyeol sempat-sempatnya mengecup leher Sehun dengan pelan. Oh, Sehun bisa merasakannya juga, Chanyeol tengah menjilat lehernya dengan lidahnya yang bertekstur kasar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang membaut Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kua buru-buru sekali."

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang kakakku rasakan, jika bercinta ditempat macam ini." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sebegitu lancarnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sehun langsung memelototkan matanya. Hei, yang tadi itu, ia hanya bercanda.

Sehun langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan karena terjatuh dari sofa dan mendarat di lantai. Oh, Chanyeol terkejut melihat Sehun yang langsung melompat dan berlari menjauh darinya. Sehun sendiri yang memancingnya tadi. Chanyeol menatap heran tapi Sehun berdiri dengan posisi waspada.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran. Ia baru saja berdiri dan hendak mendekati Sehun tapi Sehun sudah bergerak untuk mejauh. "Hei! Kau duluan yang—" dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti kalau ternyata Sehun hanya..

"Aku hanya bercanda!" seru Sehun dengan wajahnya yang panik. Chanyeol sontak tertawa dengan keras melihat wajah Sehun yang panik. Ah, selalu.. ia dan Sehun selalu salah persepsi. "Kau menyeramkan tadi!" Sebenarnya meski Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berpacaran dalam waktu yang lama. Keduanya tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Wajar kalau Sehun terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Kemari.." panggil Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehun mendekat meski dengan ragu. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun," Sehun kini berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Sehun sedikit kaget saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi toh, nyatanya Sehun merasa aman dan cenderung nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Tenang aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Menurut Chanyeol, mereka hanya butuh beberapa waktu lagi, hingga ia dan Sehun terbiasa. Ya, hingga keduanya mengerti satu sama lain..

_Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku _

_Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku_

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa_

.

.

FINISH

.

.

Pertama kalinya saya bikin ChanHun.

Maaf kalo gak ngena hehe

Gimana?


End file.
